


Sobbing At The Failed Wedding

by ashleybenlove



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Sad, Unrequited Crush, well one of the bimbettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: In reality, she was more interested in the inventor’s daughter.





	Sobbing At The Failed Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/388946) by thetreesgrowodd. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Onesided Bimbette/Belle
> 
> One of the Bimbettes is a lesbian who is attracted to Belle and actually finds Gaston rather ugly. Nevertheless, she pretends to swoon over Gaston with her sisters to hide her true sexuality while secretly pining for her bookish love."
> 
> I cited the inspired by fic as an influence when I posted it on DKM so retaining that here.
> 
> I also noted that a scene in the Bones season 4 episode **The Skull in the Sculpture** and in a scene in the ITV miniseries Lost in Austen were on mind when I worked on this.
> 
> Also, the Disney Wikia notes the names of the Bimbettes which appear to have been changed a bit since I wrote this fic five years ago (maybe because the source that gave them the current names came out in 2017). When I wrote this in 2012 they were known as Laura, Claudia, and Paula, and now they are Laurette, Claudette, and Paulette. I decided to edit their names from the original version to reflect that change.

Laurette, the sister who wore a yellow dress was different from her sisters, Claudette and Paulette. Mostly in that in actuality she had no interest at all in that Gaston, or any other man out there. Gaston was not attractive to her in the slightest. He was an ugly man, physically and in just the kind of person that he was. No thank you! 

But her sisters… they would have given up an appendage to have sex with that clod. They talked about it and she forced herself to join in these shenanigans and act as though she, too, wanted to have sex with him and swoon over him like a fool.

In reality, she was more interested in the inventor’s daughter, that little brunette Belle, who she often saw sitting on a bench or walking around the town, reading a book. She was beautiful, she was smart, and an obviously good person. Deserving of someone who appreciated these things about her, and who was not Gaston. 

So, at Gaston’s failed attempt to marry Belle, these things were behind why she was at the party sobbing with her sisters— though everyone was probably thinking that she had been sobbing about Gaston’s impending non-bachelorhood, but rather she had been sobbing about Belle’s.


End file.
